Where there is a beautythere is a beast
by aebner
Summary: Sequel to Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! My name is allie and I'm new to this site. I am also currently on wattpad so if you recognize this story from there then don't get upset or worried that someone is stealing it, it's just me. I'm not that popular on wattpad so I thought I could expand my horizons ya know? Well, any way I'm sorry that this first chapter is sort of short but don't worry, other chapters will be longer! I promise! Well I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

Ciao!

~Allie

Where there is a Beauty...there is a Beast

Sequel to Beauty and the Beast.

Chapter 1

The sun peaked through the small window, shining on the young girls pale face. Her dark brown hair was tucked behind her head which was laying on a white pillow. She was laying on her side with her right hand under the pillow and the left one tucked under her face. The white duvet was wrapped around her to try and keep out the cold wind of Fall. Her chest rose and fell at a steady and peaceful manner. A small bird perched itself on the windowsill outside and began to tap its beak on the glass of the window. The girl took a deep breath and sighed in annoyance. She turned herself over in the bed and looked at the bird, squinting at the sudden light. The girl stretched her arms above her head and then relaxed her limbs. "Time to start the day I guess." She said sighing. She had hoped to get more sleep than this. Ever since a year ago she hasn't gotten much sleep.

She threw her feet over the side of the bed and cringed at the sudden coldness of the wooden flor rushing through her feet. She got up and walked over her wooden closet, pulling off her night gown and putting on a white long sleeved dress and her favorite blue apron that added a bit of color to her dress. The girl walked over to her dresser that held a mirror, hair brush, a small bottle of perfume, and some makeup. Nothing much. Just simple things. The girl brushed the small knots out of her medium length hair and tightly tied up her hair in a ponytail, decorating it with a bright blue bow. She lightly put her make up on, but nothing too fancy.

The sound of the front door opening and slamming closed made the girl jump. Boots were unevenly stamping the ground like someone was walking drunk. "BELLE!" A deep voice screamed from outside the room. "Belle where the hell are you?!" The voice boomed. The young girl jumped even more now as she became more frightened. "Oh no not him!" She whimpered. "C-coming Gaston!" Belle stuttered as she slipped on her black shoe flats and slowly opened the door to her bedroom, just in case he was out there waiting for her. She saw the coast was clear and exited her room, walking into the main room. Where he was waiting for her. "There you are! Where have you been?" He yelled once he saw Belle enter the room silently. His words were slurred together, obvious signs of heavy drinking. "I've been here all this time...where have you been?" She replied back. Her voice was soft and hesitant.

Gaston stood up from his chair in the main room, his large muscles tightening in his arms and his jaw locked, indicating that he was angry. "How dare you talk back to me you ungrateful woman!" He boomed. He raised his hand at Belle and it connected with her cheek within seconds. She fell to the ground with a thud, leaving behind a bright red mark on her right cheek. She wasn't shocked though. It was the same thing every night. He would come staggering home drunk as could be, beat Belle and then apologize to her once he sobered up. Belle, being the naive girl she is, always forgave him. Belle wasn't always like this. She used to be so strong and independent, nobody could push her around. She could be stubborn at times but all in moderation. Nothing was ever the same when her father, Maurice, died. He was her best friend...he died shortly after her and...No she would not think of him. She vowed to herself that she would never think about him. But she couldn't help herself. She loved him. Sometimes she still did.

Once the spell was broken, life was perfect for her. She was happy living in the castle with him and all the help. After a while...he changed. He changed back to his selfish ways and ended up pushing Belle away. He hadn't meant to, it just happened. Belle left the beast and it crushed him. His heart turned back into stone and the curse reversed itself...but not in the way you would think. He was doomed to live the rest of his days alone, as a human, until he could get Belle back.

There were days where Belle thought of him. Thought of being with him and all of her friends. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, all of them. Those were the best moments of her life. But she couldn't think about that now. She was brought out of her daydreams by a strong hand wrapping around her neck and hoisted above the ground. She shrieked and started to gasp for air. "ANSWER ME WOMAN!" Gaston began to scream in Belles face. "Let me go please!" She begged, but he wouldn't have it. He squeezed her neck tighter than before. She gasped for air while trying to tear his grip off of her neck. "You have disrespected me for the last time Belle...You'll pay this time!" He snarled at her, spitting in her face. She jerked her head away in disgust.

Gaston let go of her and she landed on the ground with a loud thud and continued to beat her. Belle didn't protest, she just sat there and accepted it. No hesitation. No doubt there were going to be new bruises all over her body. She could feel fresh blood trickling down from her forehead and nose. Tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the pain stopping. 'Why me?' She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Where there is a beauty, there is a beast.

Chapter 2

"Here is the Tea you asked for Master." A short, slightly pudgy, British woman stood next to a large elegant chair in the dinning room. She wore a white dress and a purple waist apron. Her hair was white as snow and it was pinned up and out of her face. She held a white and purple tea pot that she brewed moments earlier, along with the sugar, cream, and a small tea cup down in front of a man sitting in the large chair. His hands were folded and pressed up against his mouth with his elbow resting on the table. He did this often when he was deep in thought. The lady huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Master, how many times must I tell you? Elbows off the table!" She scolded but the man wasn't paying attention to her.

His mind was else where. The lady took his arms in her hands and pushed them off the table lightly. The man snapped out of his daydream and growled at the lady. "Now master, you know very well you deserved it." The lady huffed and put her hands back on her hips. She shook her head and placed the cup of tea in front of him. "If you would excuse me, I must go fetch your breakfast." She said softly then walking off into the kitchen. The man sighed and took a small sip of his tea.

He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, sighing. There he was, drinking the same old tea every single morning, Everything was the same old thing. Drink tea, eat breakfast, and sulk around the castle. He would wander through the library every so often when he got bored. He never really enjoyed the library before. Before _she_ came, it was just sitting there, all the books collecting dust. That's how most things used to be before _she_ came.

The man was brought out of his thoughts by the opening of the kitchen doors and the rattling of things on the cart. He turned towards the kitchen and saw the lady returning pushing a small cart with various items on it. She stopped in front of the table and set it all out for him. A small glass of orange juice, a bowl of oatmeal, some scrambled eggs and a few pieces of toast. He smiled slightly and began to eat. "Thank you Miss Potts. It looks delicious."He thanked her and continued to spoon up the oatmeal. She smiled warmly and bowed her head. "I'm glad you think so sir. Now if you don't mind, I have to go feed the other workers as well as my children." She giggled slightly at the comment about her children. She had four of them. Chip, Zachary, Pierre and Felicia.

Chip was well known throughout the castle. He was around 15 now, all of his brothers and one sister were younger than him by a few years but they still helped around the castle. The master nodded his head and Miss Potts left for the kitchen, taking the cart with her and leaving the master to eat in peace.

Miss Potts closed the kitchen doors behind her and walked quickly over to the stove where Jock was slaving away at the stove. "Alright Jock, time to start serving the help!" Miss Potts exclaimed while putting plates of food on the small cart. "I'm working as fast as I can Madame Potts! I can only cook so fast!" Jock exclaimed with his French accent becoming very thick. He always did this when he was annoyed or frustrated. It usually castle practically. Miss Potts shook her head and delivered what was on the cart to the people waiting in the second dining hall, strictly for the help. Miss Potts entered the dining hall where she was greeted by all of the staff and their bickering. Miss Potts was familiar with all of the kitchen help along with a few others but not everyone. She spotted her four children sitting next to each other along with Lumiere, Cogsworth and Eglantine, or as she was formally known as The Wardrobe. Eglantine was the castles opera singer, she performed shows for the master and whatever guests he had brought. She was a slightly larger woman who had pale skin, fiery red hair that she wore curled and up and her face was usually covered in makeup. Also a the table was the feather duster, or Fifi, along with some of the other help. "Good morning everyone." Miss Potts greeted as she delivered the food around the table with the help of Jock. "Morning, Miss Potts. How is the master feeling today?" Lumiere asked as he dove into his plate of scrambled eggs. "Oh, the same as everyday. Sits there and daydreams about god knows what." She sighed along with the rest of the table.

"Poor thing, he has been this way ever since Belle left us." Fifi piped up and shook her head. She was sitting next to Lumiere who had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "We all changed after she left." Lumiere agreed. The table started to bustle with conversation. They were all concerned for the master. He had been so happy with Belle around. He doesn't even speak her name anymore without getting sad or angry. The table continued to argue over different points on the subject. Some thought it was wrong of Belle to leave him and they didn't want her back. Others thought the master was the one who was wrong but they still want to try and help him out of this stage he was in. They didn't want to see him sad anymore. They all knew what he wanted. All he wanted was Belle to be with him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Gaston was finished he left the house but left his horse. Probably just wandering around town. Belle stayed on the wooden floor, curled up in the fetal position. Silent tears were rolling down her face as she tried to ignore the pain. 'Why did he hurt me?' She thought to herself. 'Was it to get back at me for leaving him for the beast?' She has tried to come up with logical explanation as to why he hurt her. She put her hand down on the hard floor and tried to push herself up. She managed to support herself on her two feet and walked towards her room. Once in the room she locked it behind her, just in case he came back to finish her off.

She sat down on the stool in front of her mirror and stared at herself. Her once warm brown eyes were now lifeless and dull, her brown hair seemed duller and her skin was as pale as the clouds in the sky with the exception of multiple bruises covering her body. She looked so unhappy. What happened to her? The girl that was once so happy and full of life was now dead on the inside. She looked down at her hands and began to cry softly.

She did this often. Cry to herself. She felt as if she was living in Hell with him. Why dud she even marry him? Well, with her father dead and the beast gone...she had no one. She had no choice. She was tired of this game they had so she decided to end it and say yes. Little did she know that this was going to happen to her. Being beaten every night, again and again and again. The crying ceased and anger boiled up in its place. She had enough of this. It needed to stop. Of she didn't stop then the next time he returns it might just be the time he kills her.

She stood up from her stool and made her way over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a bag and started to throw all of the clothes she could fit in it. She was going to run. Run away from this place. Nothing would stop her. She changed into a white blouse and a blue skirt with the same black flats that she had on earlier. She walked back over to the small mirror and looked at herself. There was still some dried blood around her forehead and under her nose and there was a fresh bruise on her neckline. She sighed and looked down at her makeup. She picked it up and began to clean herself up. After a minute or so they bruise was almost not even there and the blood was gone.

She smiled in satisfaction and got up from the table, packing away her makeup with her. She had no idea where she was going to go, as long as she was away from that terrible excuse for a husband. She debated on whether or not she should write a note but decided against it. She pulled on her black cape and put the hood up, walking out of the house using the back door. Gaston moved in with her in her old house once her father died. She looked around for anybody who would see her. Once she thought the coast was clear she hurried over to the stables where Philipe was munching on some grass. She pulled him out of the stable and saddled him up. "Belle?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called. She whipped around and saw a frail old woman looking up at her from outside the stables. It was her neighbor, Miss Jean. She was always close with her, always talked to her whenever she could, even had tea with her whenever Gaston was away for more than a few days. "Miss Jean..I..." She began to say but she just shook her head and held her hand up to stop her from talking. "Go. It's about time." She said softly. Belle nodded and mounted Philipe.

Philipe wasn't as young as he used to be but he could still take Belle where she wanted to go without any hesitation. She tied up her bag along side of Philipe and they both took off into town Belle did her best to steer clear of any of the local saloons or pubs that Gaston might be lurking in. Belle didn't have any family or friends to go stay with. She had no idea where she was going, but Philipe knew exactly where to take her. He took a sharp turn onto a busy street and started off into the woods. He accidentally knocked into some strangers and they cried out in frustration, "Hey I'm walking here!" "Watch where you're going!"

Belle apologized to the pedestrians and tired to get Philipe to slow down. Philipe wasn't going to though. He had been waiting for the day he could take Belle away from that Hell and back to where she belonged. It was still daylight out so no wolves were out in the woods which meant they would be safe. Philipe came to a stop at a fork in the road. One path had a golden light coming from it and looked safe enough. But Philipe knew which way to go. He remembered struggling with Maurice long ago about which way to go and he knew that this was the right way to go. "Come on Philipe, lets see where this takes us and we will-" Philipe cut her off by tugging towards the direction he was intending on going. The dark and ominous one. The trees were barren and the wind gave both of them chills.

"Philipe, don't be silly. It be must easier if we just go-" Belle was once again cut off by Philipe. Only this time he was in a full out run in the direction of the dark woods. She screeched a bit at Philipe's sudden action. She held on tightly to his reins while he continued to round every twist and turn and maneuver every obstacles in his way. The wind was rushing at them so fast, Belle couldn't feel her face. She knew her cheeks had have to been cherry red by now due to the cold air. She was just thankful it wasn't snowing yet. No, it wasn't meant to snow for a couple more days. As Belle held on to Philipe tightly, he ran through the slightly lit forest without any flaws. He was surprised he remembered the way. He was a bit unsure of himself one they passed the fork in the road but everything sort of came back to him.

Belle jolted forward but was still holding onto Philipe's reins as he came to a quick stop Her eyes were shut tightly in fear. She didn't have a clue as to where Philipe had taken her. She slowly opened up her eyes once she was sure Philipe had stopped moving. She looked up and saw that they were standing in front of a huge silver gate that stretched way up into the sky practically. Behind the gate was an even bigger castle. The walls were white bricks with gold roofs covering the multiple towers and regular roofs. There were too many windows to count and a couple gargoyles at the entrance. Belle's eyes widened as she recognized where she was. She shook her head violently and tried to pull back on Philipe's reins. "No no no Philipe, no. I can't be here take me some place else." She begged, but Philipe was persistent and he wouldn't budge. "Please Philipe I'm begging you. We have to g-" Belle got cut off by the sound of rustling coming from the bushes.

"Wh...Who's there?" A voice was heard emanating from the bushes near the gate. Belle stayed frozen as did Philipe. More rustling came from the bushes as a figure appeared from behind it, a young boy. A boy with short and scruffy sandy blond hair and blue eyes, his skin was fair and he had a very tall stature. He had some muscle but mostly on his arms and legs. Belle stared in silence as the boy looked her over. He seemed a bit confused for a moment, then recognition crossed his face. His head tilted to the side and he took a step closer. "Belle?" His voice was a bit deeper than she remembered but she still recognized him. "Ch..Chip?" She asked softly. She got off of Philipe and stood on the ground, but this only made Chip back away. His face now had anger written all over it.

A/N: Hey guys um I know this chapter is a bit shorter than I intended it to be but I decided I would give a sorta kinda cliff hanger here just to keep you guys interested and the next chapter should be up shortly! I just wanna say thank you to all of you who have been giving me feedback on this and Im really happy that you are enjoying this so far!

Love you all3 :*

Allie~


End file.
